Demons
by frozen belle and olivia
Summary: When a girl is throne into the ice and snow in the village, what will Rumpelstiltskin, Belle, and Jefferson do? Au Bealfire and Grace are both dead and it's only setting is in the Enchanted Forest
1. Chapter 1

**🏰💜Disclaimer: I only own my fangirl heart💜🏰**

 **Chapter 1**

 **When the days are cold**

"Get out! Go on! Get!" Marry Anne screamed at me. She then threw me out into the snow covered ground. "Don't you EVER come back into this house or even near this house again!" I felt fear run through me. Never? All I have done was eat a small slice of cheese! "Come on I don't have anything suitable for the weather!" I told her "Well too bad!" She said angrily. All I was wearing was a pink dress and a purple undershirt. The outfit wasn't suited for icey cold weather.

I decided that I'd wonder around and try and find a barn I can live in. My thin pink cloak flew behind me as I walked, makeing me feel the biting cold wind. 'Why did I eat that little bit of cheese?'I had walked around the small chilled village for over 2 hours and I still hadnt found a safe bit of shelter.

I started to wonderd why I had been abandoned. What did I do to my parents to have them abondon me? Were they eaten by wolves or by a mountain lion? Who knew, maybe they were still alive in a nice warm cottage.

Suddenly I came to the egde of the village and its hussleing and bustling streets. I decided in that moment that I would leave this poor provitual town, and visit the Dark One who ruled over these lands. I asumed that since the Dark One was said to be all powerful, maybe he could help me find a nice loving home with a family.I looked back at the only place I had ever known, then back at the deep, dark, and dangerous looking forest that lay ahead. I then started to enter its dark mouth that was ready to swallow me.

After an hour I finally collapsed in the deep snow that now was laying up to half of my leg. My face hit the shimmering, white, cold, cloud and I didn't try to push up. I senced that I was going to die in the sugary ground. I could feel my fingers close to frostbite. 'I dont want to die. Not without a family at least.' I thaught to myself.

I looked up to the tree tops to see the dancing rainbow, first pink, then green, then blue, then yellow. The trees looked black against the dancing rainbow. Oh how I've always loved the dancing rainbow. They say that fairys made the dancing rainbow to give hope to all people. No matter where you lived they would forever light up the night's sky. That's just what I needed now, hope.

I slowly lifted my self out from the icy cold bed and slowly began to continue my journey. Then I saw a light! "Help! Im trying-" I was cut off from collapsing once again. This time I didnt try to stand up. I waited for death to take me.I slowly shouted "I'm trying...I'm trying... I'm trying... to get...to...the...Dark..." I felt as though I was fainting, but I wasn't. Snow started to. cover my Frozen boddy. I wished I had help. I wished I had a loving family, warm home, and hot steamy food. Thats it that's what I truely wanted. Those three things.

I looked towards where the light had once been. It was getting closer! Thank the gods! Oh I hoped whom ever finds me will be willing to help me.

"Oh dear! That doesn't look good!" A man sounding like he was in his twenty's said. "Rumple what do we do?! She's completely frozen!" A young woman said, approaching my body. "We need to take her back home. No Jefferson, my home." Another man said with an odd sounding vioce, who I assumed to be Rumple. I slightly opened my eyes to see dark faces leading down at me. There was a man who wore an odd looking top hat, another man with frizzy hair, and a young woman who looked like she was also in her twenty's.

"H...h...h..he...he..heeellllpppp." I whispered. "She's-shes awake! Rumple, I..." The man with the top hat who must have been Jefferson said in disbelief. "Sweetheart, where are your parents? Why are you out here? Where are you going?" The woman asked taking off her cloak and putting it on me, as Jefferson lived me onto her lap. I shivered violently. "I...I...I dddd don't have any. I wwww wa going tttt to the Dark C C Castle ttt to see tttt the DDDD Dark One." I told her snuggling into her warm embrace.

"Rumple...she, she wanted to see you!" She said looking to the odd looking man, going by the name of Rumple. "Belle, give her to me. I'll teleport her home, then we'll take turns to delivering the food home." He told her.

"Shhh, shhh, it's going to be okay little dearie." He told me as he lifted me onto his shoulder. "Mmmmm my nnnn name iiii is Olivia." I felt happy to hear that I was getting help. "Thank you." I breathed into his ear.

"She's only 12 or 13 by the looks of her." Jefferson said. "Who would just leave this orphan in the middle of the Forest?" Belle said looking around. "No one did. She said it herself, she was to see me. Hopefully it was for a good reason." Rumple said then we vanished into purple the smoked cleared we were in a large, blood red, room. The room was like fire on my skin. "Why were you looking for me, little dearie?" He asked me when he laid me down on a red sofa. "I wwwww wanted tttt to know iiif you knew www who mmmy parents. So Iiii I could fff find a real home." I could see that this Rumple had dark mossy green skin that was sprickled in golden dust. His hair was brown and very greasy. He had dragon like eyes that were amber, and he wore what looked like expensive cloth, leather, and dragon hide. "You must have been abandoned like me. I won't help you find your parents. They're your biggest weakness. Trust me, I have had experience from that. All that they'll do is give you heartbreak." I started to tear up. I was never going to have a family. "Go to sleep dearie. You look like you need it." Then he left. I did as he said and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes. Where was I? What happened? Then I remembered what had happened last night. The Dark One wasn't going to help me find my family. "Rumple, Jefferson the girl is awake!" Belle said from the edge of the sofa.I sat up ready to leave. "Little dearie, lay back down." Rumple said walking towards me. This time he was wearing a red vest, silk undershirt, and leather pants. "No, I know you don't want me here anymore. I'll go and escort myself out." I said like I had many times before. "No, little dearie. I would like you to stay." He told me this time putting his hand on my shoulder, signaling for me to stay where I was.

"Would you like some tea?" Belle asked me handing me a steaming cup. It smalled wonderful from here. "No, I don't think you should give any to me." I told her politely. "Are you kidding me? Belle's tea is the best!" Jefferson said enthusiastically. "Why not?" Belle asked me. "Im too poor to even be able to eat a peace of Cheese without paying even a penny for it." I could see that these three were quite rich, they must be expecting me to pay them for their kindness. "It's free, little dearie. We're not expecting you to give us anything for it." Rumple said handing me the cup. "Thank you so much for your kindness." I said politely taking the cup and slowly savouring the delicious drink.

"I'm Belle by the way, I'm Rumpel's maid." "I'm Rumpelstiltskin, or Rumple if you will. You probably know me as the Dark One. This here is my good friend Jefferson, but you can call him Hatter." Rumple said while pointing to Jefferson. "I can introduce myself if that's alright with you." Hatter said annoyed. "I'm Olivia, you can call me Liv if you want." I smiled and thought sadly that soon I was going to be asked to leave. "Is it alright if I call you Little Dearie?" Rumple asked. "It's quite fine. How long was I sleeping?" "About a day, Liv. We've been looking after you during that time. How old are you anyway?" Belle asked handing me a cookie, she was wearing a blue maids dress and a white shirt underneath.

"I'm 13 years old. Sorry if I've been a bother...why have you gone so far into looking after me?" I asked them. "Well, sir Grumpy Pants was actually afraid that you were going to die on us. He couldn't even spin at his wheel! Belle was so nervous that she didn't do any of her chorse!" Hatter said laughing at Rumple. "And Hatter wouldn't leave this house. If he did it was only for an hour." Rumple shot back. I felt terrible!

"To answer your question, we wanted to help you. It was the right thing to do." Belle explained pouring me a second cup. "Rumple noticed that your thinner than an average villager, why is that?" She asked handing me another cookie. "Like I said before, I'm too poor. No one needs an extra mouth to feed." I told her taking a sip of her tea.

"Little dearie, would you like to stay here?" Rumple asked me putting a clawed hand on my shoulder. "Yes, I would like to stay for the rest of the day. I'll be on my way tomorrow." I told him smiling, he didn't smile back. "Little dearie, I mean would you like to live here?" He explained pointing to the ground. "Oh I would love to!" I said excitedly, then I realised that he probably wanted me to become his little maid. "I don't know how to do house work very well honestly, but I can-," he held up a finger before I could continue. "The only thing I want you to do is to be a child. Play, read, try on clothes, explore that's what I want from you. Not what villagers who are lazy want." I gave him a big hug. "Thank you, Rumple. Thank you so much!" Tears were forming in my eyes. No one ever thought that I was to be treated like a child until now.

"Rumpel, I don't want to be rude, but where will she be sleeping. I mean you cant let her sleep in the dungeons. Trust me it's not a very...nice bedroom." Belle said looking towards us. Rumpelstiltskin giggled, which I felt was ment to scare people, but for some reason it didn't scare me. "Well of course she's not going to sleep in the dongeons! What makes you think that dearie? Hmm? You think I'm a beast?" Hatter started to laugh. "My dear Belle, where would you get such an idea?!" She sat her self into a thinking position then said, "Hmm, let me think...my first week, my second week, and my third week I recall living in a degeon which Rumpel refured to as 'my room'." "Honestly Rumpel, what were you thinking?!" Hatter asked Rumpel. "Well she dosent any more." He retorted, waving his hand in the air as if it were nothing. "Well...?" Belle asked him tapping her foot impatiently. "She can have what ever room that you see fit." He walked towards a fine looking spinning wheel. "Well then she'll have the room next to yours." Belle said walking towards him.

* * *

Latter that day:

I started to sit up again and this time I could finally stand up. Then I tried to walk around, which thankfully I could do quite easily. "Well, well, well, Little Dearie, it looks like your doing better than I thaught." He said smiling walking towards me. "Yes I am, thank you...Your odd you do know that right?" I told him holding onto the long table. "Well that's quite rude!" "Sorry...I just never met anyone that's so nice. Your odd because you look like a dark sorcerer and your actions just..." I said moving closer. "Well dearie, I _am_ a dark sorcerer." He said taking a seat in the large throne looking chair.

"Why are you being so kind?" I knew Belle and Hatter's answer. "Well..." He had a far away look in his eye. "Once I was in your shoes. I was a poor boy...my father abandoned me when I was only a wee boy. He left me with a couple of spinners. They were my only family. That's why I want to help you and why I'm being kinder than most." He told me looking at me while frowning at the old memory. "Is that why you wont help me find my parents?" I asked before nearly falling. He immediately stood up and caught me before I fell down. Then he lifted me onto the table. "Yes. That's exactly why."

* * *

"Belle this is delicious. Thank you, dearie." Rumpel said smiling. Hatter had gone home earlier that day. Belle was sitting across from me. We were both sitting on eather side of him. "Are you guys...a couple or somthing?" I asked interested in their relationship. They seemed like they were together or were brother and sister or something. "Beg my pardon?" Rumpel said. "We aren't um...together." Belle said looking down at her soup. "Sorry...I just thaught..." I said taking a spoonful of the red liquid.

"You certainly like dinner, Olivia." Belle smiled at me and took another sip of her own tomatoe soup. "Well I dont know when I'll get to eat like this again." I replied smiling. "Your going to be eating like this every day, Little Dearie." I knew that I wasn't wanted. I could senses it. Tonight I had a plan, it would help them. "Thank you again for everything." "Your welcome Olivia." I looked around the room I could see a large door behind Rumpel. That was where I would go. "After dinner Belle, could you show the Little Dearie her room?" "Yes, of course. You must be tired, right?" "oh, uh yeah."

"Right here is Rumpel's room. So if you need anything all you have to do is walk across the hall." Belle said motioning to the tall wooden door with a gold handle. I smiled up to her kindly. "This will be your room. I found some books you might like...if you can read. I can teach you if you wanted." She lead me into the large room.

It was beautiful! There was a large window across from the door, over looking the castle grounds, there was a small sofa underneath the window. The cushions were blue with gold trimming. There was a large, four poster bed that was white with red roses at the top of the head board and end board. On the bed was a white quilt, on the inside of the quilt there was a patern of pink and red roses. Across from the bed was a fireplace. Over head of the fire place was a shelf with a wooden clock, a tin dog, and a small stack of books. The curtains in the room were babby pink. The walls were all white. Next to the bed and the door was a built in book shelf that had about twenty books.

"I love it!" I whisper as I walk into the beautiful room. "I can read, don't worry. I can read very well, actually." I reassured her. "There is a closet and a wash room over here." Belle lead me towards a door next to the window and fireplace. The room was also white. The floor had a pink fluffy carpet. There was a white tub, and a walk in closet. I picked up a baby pink night gown. "Oh I love my room!" I said spinnig around.

When Belle left I shed my dirty cloths, and had a hot bath. "All you have to do is tell the castle what you want and it will be." She had told me before leaving me. It felt nice to be in a hot bath for once. I wished I would never leave this place. When I finally came out I put on the warm pink nightgown.

"I heard that you liked the room, Little dearie." Rumpel was standing in the door way. His arm was resting on the door frame. I could see that he was smiling. "I wanted to give this to you." He said walking to wards me. When he reached my bed he handed me a small stuffed dog. "Thank you." I said looking down at the small brown pup. "His name is puppy. He was my boy's favorite toy until he died. I thaught you might like him as well." He smiled down at me. Puppy was a chocolate brown exept around his nose and paws which were a wornout yellow. He also had brown eyes. I smelled him. He smelled like the air after a summer shawer. His arms were worn in and were a little limpy. I gave him a kiss. I loved Puppy. "I do, thank you so much."

"I'm sure you have more questions." "Yes, why were you on the road?" "Well..." he looked downto Puppy. "We were bringing home the food that we had bought. Food and magic dont mix well together, Little Dearie." He said smiling and wiggling a finger to me. I giggled at his little antics. "Am I considered your daughter now?" I wanted the answer, but also didn't. "That's up to you, Little Dearie. If I were to choose, I would." He pat my head and blew out the candle then closed my door.

When I was sure he was gone I started to pack a large satchel. First I put in a map of the Dark Kingdom, then 10 dresses, 2 pairs of boots, a little bit of food, and finally I decided I'd take Puppy. He would be my only friend and companion for the journey. I then wrote a note telling them that I was runing away knowing that at one piont they would have done this, I just wanted to aviod too much pain. Then I changed into 3 layers of dresses, through on a pair of brown boots, put on a pair of pink mittens, and a magenta cloak. I opened the door, and took onevlast look at the beautiful room. "Goodbye." I whispered.

I ran down a few flights of stairs and I could see that I was outside of the Grand Hall doors. I continued straight. Then I went through a pair of dark dark green doors. I walked into the grey room that only had one mahogany table. "Going somwhere, Little Dearie?" Rumpel asked from behind me. "I thaught...I thaught...I thaught..." I said flabbergasted. "You thaught what? I wasn't going to notice?" He asked taking my cloak off. "Well...yeah. You were being so kind I knew at one piont you would throw me out when you relized you don't want a 13 year old girl to look after." I told him stareing at him in utter amazement. "Well, Little Dearie, I would most certainly like to be a father again. My son had died of a dieses a little under 300 years. I want that again. I refuse to get one through a deal, and I dont want an orphan who doesn't want to even look at me." He put his hands on both of my cheeks and looked into my eyes. "The door is always open if you wish to leave, but you are welcome to live here." I could tell that he expected me to leave immediately, leave him and think that he was a disgusting monster. I didnt though. "I want to stay here. With you and Belle." I gave bim a hug. I could feel tears fighting to leave my eyes. "Oh! Little Dearie why are you crying?" "I just don't want you to do what every person that I have met have done!" He started to hug me back with on hand and then he started to pet my brown hair. "Shhh. Little Dearie, Im never going to do that to you. I promise." Then we were engolfed in purple smoke.

I looked around to find myself in a diffrent room. It was the same set up as my room the only difrences were the colors and that the bed was slightly larger. The room was red and the only light was coming from the fireplace. Infront of the fireplace there was a fur rug. The blaket on the bed was also blood red. "Why are we here?" I started to grow nervous. "I thaught that it would calm you down if you fell asleep where you feel safe." I looked up at him as if he was crazy. "This room just makes me feel creeped out." "Meaning, with me. I get the feeling you feel safer with me, even though I'm a monster." "So this is your room?" "Yes, Little Dearie. No I'm not going to hurt you or do anything you don't want me to." Well that was a relief. "Thank you again." He then twerled his hand over my head and I found myself in a purple nightgown. "Now get into bed. You've had a long three days." He helped me under the covers. "Shhh, go to sleep." Helaid down next to me. When he did I snuggled up to him. He may be the Dark One, but he treated me like an equal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **And the card's all fold and the sins we see are made of gold**

I opened my eyes to see Rumpel's night shirt. I felt something on my head. What was it? It was definitely heavy that's for sure! I hear something coming from the heavy thing. "Mmmmeeooow" A cat?! I start to lift my head. "Ow ow owwww!" I holler feeling the cat's claws sink into my head. "Pathetic get off of Little Dearie's head! Right now!" He told the black cat. Immediately the cat jumped off of my head. "Are you alright?" "Yes I am...you named your cat Pathetic?" I said looking at him. "What? That cat is a pathetic excuse of a cat! All it dose is sleep and laze about. Then there's Excuse. She's also lazy." Rumpel explained to me. "You do know that's common for cat's, right?" "I thought they catch mice." I laughed at him. "That's a myth. Cat's have to be bred to catch mice. They call those cat's mousers." I told him kindly. "Oh..." He looked down at the blood red sheets. "Where did you learn that?" "Books." "You sound like Belle." He continued to pout about Pathetic and Excuse.

Out side the hallway we can here Belle. "Rumpel! Olivia ran away! I don't care what you say-" The rest of Belle's sentence dies on her lips when she sees me. "Olivia! Thank God's your alright!" Belle said running towards me and gave me a huge hug. "What's this?" Rumpel asked as he took the good beye note out of her hand. "Don't you EVER do that again! You scared the life out of me!" She said pulling out of the hug then put both hands on my shoulders. Rumpel took the note from Belle.

"Is this true?" He looked like a volcanoe waiting to erupt. "Yes...why?" I wanted to know what he was going to do. "The villagers realy tied you up to a pole and tortured you by putting food and water out of your reach while starving you!" He stared at me with a look full with anger and maybe a little hatred. "Your only a child. No child should be tortured that way. Or even tortured at all!" Belle looked over to him. "What are you going to do?" "I'm going to make them pay." Now Rumpelstiltskin started to scare me. "Rumpel calm down, your scaring her!" Belle gave me a big hug to try and calm me down. "I will not stand for this Belle! I will not!" He screamed punched the bed. "Rumpelstiltskin stop! Please, stop! Your scaring me!" I said, wanting to run out of the room. He turned to look down at me, then he took his clawed middle finger and put it under my chin. He lifted his finger making me look him in the eye. "Now you know what kind of a beast I am." He said in a whisper, then took his finger away quickly. His claw left a scratch under my jaw where his finger and nail had been. "Your not a beast, you just have a bad temper." He sneared down at me and made an odd sound. Rumpel got up from the bed and started to walk to the door. "I will be in the West Wing Tower. Little Dearie, you are not to go there." Then he turned and left in a cloud of purple smoke. "Don't worry Olivia, he won't hurt anyone." Then she got up and left me alone in the room.

* * *

 _Rumpelstiltskin's perspective_

'Do those stupid villagers honestly think that they would get away with torturing a child in MY KINGDOM?!' I thought as I began to pace back and forth. I looked out the only window in the tower and saw the small town I ruled over. I didn't understand why they had been so cruel to a child, even though she was only a 13 year old girl.

When my old friend who once ruled over the Dark Kingdom had died and I was told I was the next heir to the throne, since he had no son, daughter, or wife, I had made one new rule. No child was to be forgotten, killed for no reason, or abused for fun, I had always enforced this rule. How had I, for 13 long years, never hear of this girl? The penalty for disobeying this rule, my very important rule, was that they would get a bad visit from the Dark One. The only problem was finding out who had done this torture to the Little Dearie...

My mind started to wander then to what was I to do for the Little Dearie to help her out. I continued to stare out to the little town. What was the girls fate? Certainly not with a monster like me! I decided that I'd find her a descent home. One with plenty of food to go around and where she would be loved. My thoughts went back to the other deal from Belle's father. Didn't her father recently ask for a child? He didn't mention the age he wanted or the gender... "Rumpelstiltskin! Dont you dare do that EVER again!" She yelled at me. I ignored her and I lifted my hand so sge would silence. Belle had remembered the first deal I had made with her father for another child. "Belle did your father ever mention what kind of child he wanted?" I could hear Belle slowly walk towards me, cautiously. "Why?..." She asked slowly and I could see her sea blue eyes full of curiosity. "I think I found the Little Dearie a home." Right then and there Belle to the collar of my shirt and pined me against the wall. "You are NOT giving her a life full of CRAP! She dosen't deserve that fate! She'll be MISERABLE!" She said teeth clenched and glaring up at me. Where the hell did _that_ come from?! I had never heard Belle swear the way she had.

I sighed when Belle left. This decision was going to be hard...and it was obvious that Belle didnt want Little Dearie to have the same fate as she had before our deal. No child deserved to live with a beast who lashes out like how I had. I had many more questions for the girl as well, like why was she dressed in summer clothes? Why was she so poor? Where had she lived before this winter? I knew that I'd have to figure this out myself by going down stairs at lunch time and asking her. What if she didn't answer? What if she was threatened not to answer any of my questions truthfully? She was after all a 13 year old girl.

I wondered how long it was going to be to try and find her a home...a good home, until lunch. I decided that I should, at lunch time, ask her these questions myself.

"Why hello, Rumpel! I see your doing quite well. How is Olivia doing?" Hatter asked walking over to the table full of viles with positions in them. I continued to stare down at the village. I heard Hatter start to approach me. "She tried to run away last night." I said not taking my eyes off of the village. I knew that doing this irritated Hatter. "Rumple are you okay? Did she truely leave?!" I smiled knowing that Hatter misconstruned my words. "Of course I'm alright, and I said she _tried_ to run away. I never said anything about her completely leaving me!" I saw Hatter's glare. "What happened?" "She thought that I wasn't going to take proper care of her, and she believed that near the end of her stay I would, uh...start to abuse and torture her..." I couldn't even begin to imagine how scared the poor girl was to be living with a monster like me. "Oh god Rumpel! What happen to that girl?! She isn't in harm's way anymore, that's a good thing, right?" I could see that he thaught for a moment, then he spoke once more. "Then again she could have heard some villagers talking crap about you behind your back." "No, she truely was abused by the actual villagers." I wanted to break somthing after saying tjose words. They tasted like salt and vinegar on my tounge. "I'm asuming your going to torture and eventually kill who ever and how ever many people were involved in this situation." "Yes."

We heard a sound of pitter pattering of footsteps coming up the stairs. I expected Belle, but instead there was a small brunette with chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a nice and warm blue dress. It definitely look perfect for her. Jefferson and I smiled at her as she made her way towards us. "Hello Liv." "Hello Hatter." She said smiling. Then I remembered what I had told her. "Didn't I tell you not to come here?" She started to look a bit nervous and a tiny bit scared. She closed her eyes and put her hands up into a protective position infront of her. Jefferson and I exchanged glances. We could tell that the little one had defiantly been beaten often for her curiosity. "Dearie," I say walking up to her, as I did she started to back away. She looked completely terrified. "Little Dearie, I'm not mad. I promise you," I touch one of her arms gently, she flinches. "I'm not going to hurt you. I will never hurt you." She starts to calm down after that. She starts to cry, when she dose I give her a hug. "Its okay little one, its okay." I say repeatedly, although she was 13 she I could sence that she need to here those words. It had been almost 260 years sinceI had comforted a child. I knew that my parental insticts were starting to kick in.

Jefferson walks over to the poor girl who was silently crying into my chest. We both knew that it was odd for any sort of child to cry silently. He wasn't certain on what to do. I nodded for him to leave. When he left I lifted the the still weak girl up onto a clean table. "Tell me what happened to you. I can help you if you tell me. Where are you from?" I say deciding that I would ask that question first. "I have lived in the dark kingdom my whole life. I was told that my parents were theives and that when I was born they left me in the middle of town so that I wouldn't become a burden to them. I was adopted by an old man who had me do chores for him when I could start walking. When he died a woman blamed me for his death and started to torture me in diffrent ways." I could see true pain and sadness. I understood her pain. The old man must have been her grandfather from the look she had on her face. "The old man was your grandfather, wasnt he." She nodded. "How did the woman torture you?" New tears started to form.

"She would beat me for little things, like if I spoke about what I thought on a subject, or if I accidentally hurt her or did somthing wrong. No one in the town would help me when I was getting beaten up by her. Somtimes I was left bloody after those terrible beatings. One day she didnt have enough food...she ate all of it and left me starving. That's when a few villagers got the idea that for entertainment, i should be tied to a pole and starved and they would put food infront of me to torture me. It was very painful...until one day you came to town I was told not to tell you what happened and in return I would be fed." I hated this woman. She was a bastard, an evil saw! She hurt this girl for no good reason and then lied about it! I was going to kill this woman.

"What was her name?" I could see the fear that was in her eyes. "No. I'm not going to tell you her name, if she finds out I told you I'm dead meat!" Was Olivia's reply. I sighed, this girl just didn't understand who I was, what I was, and she didn't know that I could help her. She would never NEVER be put in the abused child catagory again. "Dearie, do you know what the Dark One is?" "No...should I?" She looked a bit nervous and scared. "Well Little Dearie, a Dark One isnt a genie, it's a monster or beast. Not somthing you want to associate yourself with." She looked at me with an odd look on her face. "No your not. You're a kind man, king, prince? I give up! But what ever you are, you are not a monster or a beast. That's just your completion." I smiled, the girl was so much alike to Belle. They definitely agreeed that I wasn't a monster or a beast. "How am I a kind man?" "You gave me a home and 3 meals that at no one else had given me. Just because your not speacial dosnt mean that the villagers are kind. Or smart." She gave me another long hug.

"Have you no relatives or anyone you wish for family?" I ask when she pulls away. "No...I do wish to..." She looked down at the floor. "What is it you wish?" "never mind it's stupid." "I highly doubt that." I replied wiping away some of her tears with my thumb. "Alright then, I do wish to...to have you as my father...if you want to be my father." I wanted that more than anything, but what if she was captured or killed? I wouldn't be able to live with myself. "Are you sure little dearie? Being my daughter you would be put in greater danger than you have ever known. You will be my weakness that all of my enemies will search for." I explained to her, wanting her to know what she was getting herself into. "I'm sure. If I am here, or when you are near I will be safe. At least I might be...if the rumors of your magic spells are true." "That they are." I say smiling.

"Now if your my daughter, you are now the princess of the Dark Kingdom." She looked up at me surprised. "Wh...what?" I chuckled at her reaction in amusement. "Well, you must know, all castles belong to a king or queen and have a kingdom that they rule over. Generally the child of a king or queen is a prince or princess." I told her as she smiled at me. She looked at me the same way Bea had once looked at me. Lovingly.

"What do you think of me when you see me?" I asked her. "I see a man that looks diffrent, but has a kind heart." She replied, looking me in the eye. Her eyes told me that she was being honest. I still expected her to eventually leave me. She was one day going to see me a monster. May it be now or later, she would most defiantly see me a monster. Much like Bea had when he was her age.

"Why do you want to stay with a monster like me?" "First off you're not a monster, secondly I stayed with you because I...I feel like I'm...I'm home for the first time in my life. Like I've found a family that might want me, that wouldn't throw me out on the streets." I could see in the girl's eyes she was lying to me about the last sentence. She...she had the same fears as I do.

It didn't matter at the moment because Belle gad called us both down for tea. I thought as I walked down, maybe Olivia and I could be the same family if we could both just get over our fear of losing the other.


End file.
